Sara's Secrets
by Nerwen Aldarion
Summary: A serial rapistkiller is stalking Las Vegas. As our favorite CSI team try to uncover the killer's identity they discover the secrets of one of their own. GSR
1. Prologue: Leaving

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI**

**A/N: This is the second fic that I ever created, it came to me after reading about the Kaye Shelton case and I decided to write it after renting the CSI season one DVD and watching Sex, Lies and Larvae for the first time.**

**

* * *

**

_"I never told anyone about my family" Sara- Viva Las Vegas_

_"She was vulnerable. No social life. No Friends. Not even a cat." Sara- You've Got Male_

****

**Prologue: Leaving**

I was finally leaving

All the sleepless nights, the overnight stays, the horrible bruises.

Were over.

No more hiding away, no more frightened little girl. No more tears.

I was leaving, going somewhere where I would be happy

I was leaving the past, the pain, and the bruises behind me.

My life was changing and no one could stop me, no one could scream at me, no one could hit me now.

No one will hurt me, no one will scream at me, and no one will break my bones now.

I was leaving and I will no longer have to hide behind my books, my experiments, my masks.

I was free.

* * *

_Years later..._

I had to get out.

I could not take living in San Francisco anymore.

I could not sleep, could not breath, it was like I was slowly being smothered like the many victims I had seen. I needed to go somewhere, go someplace where I did not feel his eyes on me, where I did not see his shadow lurking wherever I go.

* * *

He had called.

There had been a shooting, another CSI had been hurt, He needed me there, needed someone he could trust. Las Vegas was where I had to go. Las Vegas was where I would forget, Las Vegas was where I would not see him, Las Vegas was where I would get some sleep.

My bags were packed. My plane ticket in my hand. The cab was on its way.

I looked around the apartment I had had for a year one more time. I smiled, smiled because I was getting away from the bad memories that had plagued me for a year.

The Cab driver was honking his horn, It was now or never. I place my bags in the trunk and pulled my self into the cab. I told the driver to take me to the airport. The cab pulled away.

I never looked back.

* * *

A/N: Just a little teaser, tell me how you liked it and I shall continue 


	2. Chapter 2: Serial?

Disclaimer: I own nothing nada, so I can't own CSI

A/N: Sorry about the loooooong delay in the chapter, but with new developments of Sara's past, I had to alter the story. This story takes palce when Sophia is gone and the team is back together. The story flows better that way. anyways if you wonderine about the prologue and how it sounds like two diffrent events it is because it is two diffrent events. To diffrent times, two diffrent secrets.

* * *

Sara Sidle walked towards the Break Room at the Las Vegas Lab, just as she did everyday since moving there about 4 years before. This was her life now, her routine and nothing was going to change that. Not even the night mares.

She saw her boss, Grissom sitting in his office. She smiled what a surprise to see that Grissom was already working. The resident workaholic was the object of many jokes within the lab, of course so was she, because as people said she was just a younger female version of him. Of course, she never admitted that she enjoyed being compared to him, or even working near him. That was a secret she was in no hurry to tell, one of them anyways.

* * *

When Grissom finally came to the Break Room, he assigned Catherine, Nick and himself a body found in the desert, rape was an option because the victim was found nude. He assigned Sara and Warrick a probable suicide. That burned her a little, he didn't trust her enough to not screw up on the rape case, not that it mattered because she was not sure she could handle it anyways, not when the nightmare she had was still fresh in her mind.

Sara and Warrick walked to the SUV and climbed in. After pulling out of the lot Warrick asked, "So what is going on between you and Grissom?"

"What makes you think something is going on?" She asked, playing the game she had played before, hard to answer.

"Well, I can't remember the last time you worked a case with him, and he doesn't talk to you much."

"He doesn't talk to me at all." She spat out angrily.

"So you want to work a case with him?" Warrick asked. If Sara turned her head she would have seen a grin on his face.

"Yes, of course."

"And you want to talk to him again?"

"Yes," she said again, wondering what he was driving at.

"And you want to go out with him?"

She opened her mouth, but closed it again. Why did everyone assume that she wanted to be with Grissom? _That's not hard,_ the logical part of her brain said, _because you do._

"Nothing is happening between Grissom and me." She answered finally.

"But you want there to be." Warrick finished for her, he was grinning like a maniac and Sara hated him for it. Thankfully she didn't have to respond because they pulled up at the crime scene. Another day in Sara's typical life.

* * *

At the rape/homicide crime scene, Grissom kneeled down next to the body. David already pronounced the body. Grissom saw a bloody wound on the victim's abdomen.

"Catherine, come look at this." He told the blonde CSI, "What does it look like to you?

"It looks like the guy knifed some sort of symbol on her, another language maybe."

"One time killers don't brand their victims."

"You think this guy could be serial?"

"There is only one way to find out, if he kills again."

* * *

"What happened Doc, how did she die?"

"That could be the contusion on her head, somebody hit her or she fell, either way she hit her had at just the right spot for her to die instantly."

Grissom nodded, "What about this mark on her stomach?"

"That I am wondering about too, I'll clean it off so that we can have a better look."

Doc Robbins sprayed water over the wound and the blood dribble away. Now they were looking at slightly red marks forming four small symbols.

"What do you know, it's Greek." Grissom said, Robbins raised and eyebrow at him.

"These four symbols form the Greek word Theos."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means god."

"So you have a rapist who thinks he is god, gee how nice."

* * *

"Hey," Catherine said as he exited the morgue, "I found out who our Vic is, I found some clothes dumped in the bushes a few feet away, found a wallet. Her name is Maria Greenly. I'm heading over to her house right now."

"Good, by the way, looks like we have a name for our rapist, Theos."

"What?"

"Those symbols on her stomach, they're Greek, Theos meaning god."

"How charming." She said sarcastically. "You know this is looking more and more like a serial."

"I know, and that's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

Near the end of shift, Warrick and Sara had wrapped up their homicide pretty quick. The guy's girlfriend had left; he had lost his job and all of his money at the casinos. There wasn't much left to do but write a report. Nick and Warrick were chatting in the Break Room, the rape case was far from over, they had already been to her house and found signs of breaking and entering. It looked like the rapist broke into her home and kidnapped her.

This had confused Nick, who wondered why a rapist would kidnap a victim when he could have just raped her in her own home, which would have been easier.

"Maybe he feels that is their home, and he doesn't want to mar it."

"Great, so we have a rapist with a partial conscience."

Now Nick was relaying the case for Warrick, even though it wasn't Warrick's case, but if it did turn out to be a serial, it may just become Warrick's and Sara's as well.

"Hey guys," Sara said on her way to the coffee pot, Nick and Warrick nodded their greetings before Nick continued.

"Then Grissom was able to identify the marks on the Vic's stomach, they are Greek symbols spelling out Theos or god."

The sound of breaking glass caused the guys to look up, Sara was at the counter. Her mug of coffee now lay in pieces on the floor. What worried the guys was that Sara was as white as a ghost.

She smiled an awkward smile, "Clumsy moment." She explained and began to pick up the pieces of the mug.

"Sara are you all right," Nick asked.

"Yeah, I'm great."

"Are you sure, because you're looking a little pale?"

"I'm fine really," she protested.

With the shards of glass gone Sara walked from the room. She started walking faster once she was out of sight, and then she was running. She ran into the bathroom where she quickly began pacing to calm her nerves.

"Get a grip Sidle," she told herself, "Nothing is wrong, just get a… get a…"

She put a hand to her mouth and then bolted into one of the stalls, emptying her stomach of its contents. She walked over to the sink, and with trembling hands splashed some water onto her face in order to bring some color into her cheeks. She looked at her self in the mirror, her eyes wide with fear.

"Who am I kidding, I'm not all right." She said.

Then she straightened up, she lifter her blouse up a little. To reveal small scars on her abdomen. The scars were small and hard to see. They blushed faintly pink on her white skin. The scars came together to form four small Greek symbols. The scars that had branded Sara and permanently etched nightmares into her sleep.

Sara stood there all alone, like she had felt after the incident, blinking back the tears.

* * *

hope you guys liked this chapter, stay tuned to see inf Sara tells them what happended and what other secrets she is hiding from them 


End file.
